Highschool of the Dead Deadly Outbreak
by strike master ice
Summary: The group are on a search for Takashi and Rei's parents. This is base off the anime and manga with each characters POV's. This is rated M for language and sexual content. Saya/Kohta, Takashi/Rei ,Takashi/Saeko , Takashi/Shizuka.
1. Chapter 1

High School Of The Dead Deadly Outbreak

Written by Strike Master Ice

Edited by Rpgingmaster

This is my take on the original story from the anime and manga. I hope all of you enjoy.

P.S. Readers, please note in advance this story has strong language, violence, and sexual content. If this bothers you or you aren't old enough to read this sort of thing, please leave now.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Komuro's POV_

* * *

It's been about a month and a half since I survived the outbreak with my friends and companions. So far I'm happy we're alive and our primary concern from day to day is to stay safe from Them. However, worrying about the motley crew whom I regard as family hasn't stopped me from worrying about my parents, whom I hope are alive and well, and whenever I have a quiet moment, I'll occasionally offer up a prayer for their safety.

Right now, though we've stopped at a gun shop (a rarity here in Japan) to stock up for any future attacks by Them. Currently, Kohta and I are in said shop, stuffing some duffel bags with as much guns and ammo as we can carry. During the process, I took mental stock of how severe the attacks had been, divided that by the storage space in the Humvee we commandeered, and told my friend,

''Alright, let's get enough guns and ammo to last us a week or two."

Kohta nodded in affirmative as he continued filling our sacks full of arms and armaments. As he did, the familiar voice of our violet haired senpai called out from the entrance,

''You guys need help?"

"Arigatou, Saeko-senpai.''

With that, she walked over to where myself and Kohta's arms were getting tired, picked up the bags weighted down with enough ammo to start another world war like she was holding twin picnic baskets, then turned on her heel and deposited them in the Humvee.

As I and Kohta followed, he gave me an eager smile as he asked,

"So, we coming back here tomorrow to stock up some more?"

I could feel the almost orgiastic pleasure from those words as I ratcheted my shotgun. As I finished making sure the chamber was loaded, I gave him my own grin as I told him,

'We'll do our best. Considering those flesh eating bastards don't seem to quit, I don't think we can be too prepared."

Suddenly, we saw Saeko (having finished dropping off our high ordinance) standing in front of the Humvee like a tensed animal, wooden bokan at the ready.

Taking a hint to be careful, Kohta and I edged up to the gun shop door way, peering around with my shotgun and his revolver at the ready, scanning for threats. After a few tense seconds, she motioned slowly with her fingers for us to slowly join her position.

As we did, I could feel the nervous eyes of out female companions inside the vehicle watch over us as Saeko and ourselves finally saw some of those undead bastards shamble around the corner of the building. It was about a half dozen or so, and as they turned in our direction, Kohta and I (despite knowing they were essentially blind) fired at them as an instinctive terrified reaction, and one of them dropped into a pool of its own gore as one of my shotgun blasts destroyed everything from the shoulders on up. Kohta blew off two more heads with his attack, and Saeko ran forward towards the rest, the dark black texture of her Bokan stained with oxygen rich crimson as she smashed in the heads of the other three.

As we finished, I didn't see any more of them, but since guns were noisy, we might have alerted more. And, since I didn't feel like taking chances, we turned for our mobile fortress with Kohta and Saeko in tow. As we hastily clambered into our seats, Kohta commanded,

''Shizuka-sensei, step on it!''

Immediately, she complied, and blessedly, it seemed we hadn't stirred anymore of Them out of the woodwork. In fact, by the time we were a couple of blocks away; I looked at the peacefully empty streets and breathed a sigh of relief.

Or at least I did before our resident tsundere (read: Rei-chan) snapped.

"Weren't you being a little reckless back there?"

I rolled my eyes in mild frustration as I countered,

"Well, we have some ammo and we're alive, aren't we?"

In response, she searched for a reply, but finding nothing came to mind, she remained silent, which prompted Saeko to ask,

''Komuro-kun, any ideas where to go?''

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, trying to think of a comfortable yet relatively location then I replied,

''Well, we're not too far from Shizuka-sensei's apartment complex, so we should probably stay there for the night."

Rei brightened up at that as she mentioned she'd enjoy the feeling of having a nice hot shower, which prompted a very sensual image in my head of her soaping herself down. Unfortunately, I apparently was easier to read then a book as her face darkened in aggravation, glaring as she demanded,

"What are you thinking about?"

Caught off guard, my face turned red as I coughed and sputtered in lieu of a response, prompting her to smirk sarcastically as she muttered,

''You are such a hentai."

Soon after my being called a pervert (and to be fair, I'm surrounded by several beautiful women and I am male, so I'd be lying if I said I occasionally wasn't), we made it back to the apartment. Kohta and I immediately filed into a bedroom and set down our latest gun run haul, and he started immediately categorizing and organizing it for our eventual use, while I mostly took some mental notes and watched.

Not long after we started, Alice Mareseto, the youngest member of our coterie, popped into the room and asked,

''Onii-chan, Kohta-kun, would you like a piece of candy?"

We both turned and saw her holding what looked like pocky sticks, and given we were a bit hungry and not wanting to be rude, we accepted. As we did, she turned to leave, telling us she was going to bed. As she left, I suddenly felt an odd paternal instinct (hey, she had lost her parents and that bothered me, so I decided to step up to that role) as I told her we'd be looking out for her.

My heart nearly broke as she gave us a happy smile. The look on my face after her next sentence, though, made me fight a perverted one.

"Saeko-oneechan needs some help getting her clothes to the bathroom because she doesn't have anything to wear right now.", and on that note, she left before she saw myself and Kohta blushing and fighting mutual nosebleeds.

Thankfully, I recovered first and decided that I could do as she asked without letting my hormones do the talking.

…yeah, I know, I sound like I'm full of shit right now, don't I?

Anyways, I went downstairs, retrieved the bag she had stashed her clothes in, and left it on the floor outside the bathroom.

''Saeko-san, your bag is on the floor along with your clothes.''

Over the din of the water stream I heard her say,

"Arigatou, Takashi-kun."

With that done (and me having successfully resisted the urge to peek at her gloriously naked body), I went back to the bedroom where Kohta was and looked out the window with the Remington model hunting rifle Kohta had recommended for sniping. As I looked out the window, I cradled it firmly against my shoulder and kept my eye firmly focused through the scope, panning it slowly around the outside area to spot any signs of Them.

Blessedly, it seemed none were nearby, but my tenseness did not fade. However, I knew that since Kohta had more energy than I did, I'd be wise letting him take first watch.

''I guess we're going to take turns watching the area tonight.''

Kohta looked at me and got the hint.

"Natch. I'll take first watch."

''Got it. Want me to get you a drink for while you wait?"

''Hai."

With that decided, I popped downstairs, not hearing the sounds of the shower anymore. As I entered the kitchen area, I grabbed a soft drink from a nearby half opened box and returned upstairs and put it next to Kohta, who was currently scanning the horizon like a bird of prey. I left him to his devices and went back downstairs to get a drink for myself, and that's when I nearly had a heart attack.

Saeko was wearing that sexy looking dark purple-black bra and thong ensemble she always wore under her school uniform, eating strawberries and whipped cream, and looking like quite a dish herself. I surreptitiously adjusted my pants due to them becoming very uncomfortable as a result, and as she turned to face me, I made an extreme effort not to ogle her as I sat down across from her.

She passed me the bowl, and trying not to stare, I accepted it, polishing off a whipped cream covered berry. As I did, my eyes betrayed me as I saw her leaned over the table, her cleavage dangling deliciously in front of my eyes. My crotch turned harder than most minerals in response, and I could have sworn Saeko was enjoying my torment as she asked,

"So, Takashi, how do I look?"

Again, my heart almost stopped, especially because she had referred to me in such a familiar way (though in retrospect, considering how we had bonded at that temple killing Them, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised), and I was sure she was enjoying my sexual torment as she cupped one of her breasts as if realigning it in her bra, and I fought the urge to pass out as she finished.

That's when I remembered her question, so I hastily stammered out,

''Um…I like it…it really shows your perfect figure...''

I was about to pass out from what promised to be an epic nosebleed as she got up (giving me a great view of her sashaying hips), pulled me out of the chair, and pulled my body into a friendly hug. I nearly panicked as she felt my hardness through my pants, but I could feel her lips curl into a Cheshire Cat smile as she whispered into my ear,

"Konban wa, Komuro."

As she pulled away, my legs went weak as she trailed a kiss against my cheek, leaving me watching her figure as it headed off for the living room (where the ladies had bedded down for the night) in erotic torture.

_I swear, if I didn't know any better, she was expecting me to pull her close and fuck her right over the kitchen table….or maybe it's just my hormones talking._

Shaking those thought off after a little while, I waited until my hard on faded to the point walking wasn't a chore as I decided to check up on the other ladies.

That proved to be pointless, as my pants became uncomfortable again as I saw them in repose.

Rei was splayed over a comfy recliner wearing a pink g string and a loose tube top, Saya was wearing short shorts with a bikini top on one side of the couch, her bountiful breasts almost falling out the bottom, forcing me to exercise all the self control I had as I passed her, doing my damndest to not cop a feel.

Though, to be perfectly honest, I sure as hell wanted to.

And, as if that were bad enough, Shizuka-sensei was lying opposite her, a thin white bed sheet covering a totally naked body, whose upper half I got quite an eyeful of as her eyes (clearly besotted from alcohol) opened as I passed, and air caught in my throat as one of her slender hands grasped my groin, and only the remaining shreds of my decency saved me from just staying there, letting my drunken former school teacher (okay, she was the school nurse, but the point stands) massage my clearly aching balls.

After hurriedly removing her hand, I gently put the sheet back over her and walked away, feeling my blood pressure shoot through the roof as I tried to calm down and my brain kept trying to remind me I was living in a situation that needed me to be alert at all times.

However, the ache in my crotch wasn't going away either, and I was wondering whether the deadly outbreak of Them or my hormones would spell my doom first.

* * *

Translation Notes

* * *

(Senpai- means upperclassman. Sometimes used as an honorific at the end of a name. Saeko is a third-year student of their school, making her the senior of her classmates, so her name would be rendered Saeko-senpai when referencing this)

(Arigatou- Means "Thank you" in JP)

(Bokan- Japanese training sword used by kendo practitioners. Usually made of lacquered wood and are quite sturdy. Some are even sharpened if the wood is very sturdy, making them lethal weapons in the hands of a skilled swordsman)

(Tsundere – means someone who is gentle one moment and aggressive the next)

("Hentai" literally means strange or abnormal, but is commonly used word for "pervert")

(Hai- Means "Yes". Iie- Means "No")

(Konban wa- "Good evening")


	2. Chapter 2

High School Of The Dead Deadly Outbreak

Written by Strike Master Ice

Edited by Rpgingmaster

This is my take on the original story from the anime and manga. I hope all of you enjoy.

P.S. Readers, please note in advance this story has strong language, violence, and sexual content. If this bothers you or you aren't old enough to read this sort of thing, please leave now.

Translation Notes for the Japanese terms are at the bottom. Also, Japanese names will be listed formally with the family name first.

I.E. - Doe John instead of John Doe.

P.P.S. - This story takes place in a slightly different version of the anime canon. Saya has yet to meet her parents and Shidou will only be mentioned in passing, among a few other changes.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_(Set several hours after Chapter 1, Komuro's POV)_

* * *

I had headed off to a spare bedroom to attempt to get some shuteye (not to mention distance myself from my ever growing temptation to attempt fornication with the women currently sharing living space with me), but I couldn't sleep.

As I vainly attempted to get some anyway, my mind was assaulted by all the things I had forced upon myself.

First, I had forced myself to adapt to the everyday hell that was the ever present threat of Them. I had also willingly given myself the guilt of ending Hisashi's life before he turned into a monster, and I had borne Rei's hatred for killing him, justified though it may have been.

I also bore the responsibility of becoming a pillar of authority for several people who had managed to escape the chaos that was my former high school, and I had done this despite my contempt for authority. I had also shelved my own fears and emotions so I could comfort Rei, help Saeko hold her sanity together, and protect those who could not clearly defend themselves like Alice, Zeke, and Shizuka.

I had also watched Kohta's attempts to get Saya's attention, and I had also tried not getting involved when she gently rebuffed his feeble advances. I had tried to ignore my own feelings of lust and desire for the nubile women who had wound up leaning on me for one reason or another, as I shouldn't have had those feelings.

After all, I should be the one in charge of our little band of survivors, trying to make sure we all stay alive. I have no business trying to drown myself in what is becoming a building lust for the bodies of my female compatriots.

Or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

* * *

_Rei's POV_

* * *

I'm currently standing outside Komuro's door, unable to sleep, and right now I'm trying to muster the will to go in, wake him up, and tell him how I feel.

The hatred I once had for him ending Hisashi's life is fading. It was necessary, though that doesn't blunt the pain. I understand he was saving me and protecting Hisashi from himself by stopping him before he became one of Them, but considering that Komuro and I have had a not so happy history dating back to our childhood, I hope it makes sense when I say I can't hate him.

He's all I have left.

Sure, I might get pissed Saeko and Shizuka hit on him, but I understand, as I see him as a desirable beacon of light in this chaotic hell that the world has become. Sure, I might be mad that he has (whether he knows I know or not) reciprocated their feelings in some way (how I'm not sure, but in Saeko's case I can guess), but considering Kohta's got eyes for Saya (who keeps trying to push him away to no avail), Komuro's the only man left, and while I might wind up sharing him with Shizuka-sensei and Saeko-senpai, I think, as perverse as it sounds, I could live with that.

Besides, considering I don't have that many options due to how They have thrown the world into chaos, what other choices do I have?

* * *

_Shizuka's POV_

* * *

I just noticed Rei-chan walk off a few minutes ago, and despite the fact my eyes appear shut, I'm not sleeping.

In fact, I'm not drunk anymore. Currently, I'm waiting from a dull headache from a hangover to fade while I weakly tried to adjust the bed sheet I've been using over my exposed, overly busty frame, and considering I still feel like a rock was smashed over my head from the hangover, I'm not sure I did a good job, though I doubt it matters.

In fact, there are sometimes I wonder why the hell I didn't allow myself to die at the hands of Them. I look like and play the part of ditzy, big busted blonde with no survival skills (well, aside from running over Them with a moving vehicle, which I'm disturbingly good at), and whenever we are relatively safe, I usually try to stay out of the way, quietly drinking myself into oblivion.

And, believe it or not, I have reasons besides trying to drown away the horror of Them.

I'm what you might call a "Christmas Cake".

In Japan, despite the fact Christianity never proved wildly popular here, we like the holiday for commercial reasons, and before Christmas, it's usually a custom of most families to buy a cake to eat that day. After December 25, though, no one wants it anymore.

Just like women who aren't married after 25 are considered old maids, and that's unfortunate for me, since I'm 27, and I feel really old.

I felt this way before Them destroyed the quiet tedium of my life, and though I tried to copy the example of my former roommate Minami Rika, who happens to not worry about such things, it still bothered me I had never bothered to find a good man and settle down. And, due to the fact society has become a relic thanks to Them, I guess my worries no longer make sense, but I still feel old.

This is why it makes me feel better to get drunk (though believe it or not, I do have a higher alcohol tolerance than I let on) and hit on Kohta and Komuro-kun, the latter especially.

Yes, I know, it's perverse, and what Americans would call "cougaring up", but I feel old, and even in these hellish times knowing a younger man thinks I'm beautiful makes reality a little easier to take. In fact, I don't know if Komuro-kun knew it earlier, but when I copped a feel on his groin, I knew exactly what I was doing, drunk as I was, and it thrilled me to see the hesitation in his eyes as he debated letting me continue….

…..well, I think I'll try to get some more sleep, but to be honest, I really wish he would give in and make me feel like a woman once.

Society might have broken down, but as long as I know I made one boy feel like a man, I believe I could eventually die happy.

* * *

Saeko's POV

* * *

I know it seems ridiculous to say, but I can somehow sense when people aren't sleeping.

Perhaps it comes from the fact that They have become a daily fixture in my life, or perhaps I just have a paranoid nature, but recently, I can tell when all is quiet and all is not, and I can tell my companions have yet to nod off to sleep, and I can guess why.

They are as caught up in their thoughts and fears as I.

I'm calm now, but every time I'm in battle, I feel a killing rush enthuse me, and the next thing I know, it's as if I'm having the most passionate sex possible as the blood of Them stains the ground and I hear the cracking of their bone and the tearing of their sinew. For me, killing is a passion that consumes me in a fight, and up until recently, I was afraid it made me no better than those I killed.

Until Komuro made me feel otherwise.

We had to duck into a temple to recover from getting our clothes soaked awhile back, and while we warmed up, I confessed my literal lust for causing death, and I expected him to abandon me as went off to allow Them to kill me, as I was so bloodthirsty I probably was meant to be among their ranks.

But Komuro didn't agree. In fact, why he didn't agree shocked me.

He was as savage as I, except in a different way. He enjoyed how the new lawless state let him be the rebel he always wanted to be. He wasn't proud of it, but all the things he had done to help us survive like leaving a wounded thug to be bait and breaking into private homes for supplies, ordinarily acts of barbarism in a world where laws still existed, were things he confessed to enjoying.

The rules no longer applied, and it was every man for himself.

He confessed that brought him his own sex-like thrill.

At the time, I didn't know what to say, and before I could find the words, a mad, passionate light erupted in his eyes like the chaotic sparks of the fire we had lit to keep warm, and next thing I knew, his lips fiercely met my own.

For a long time we just held each other, breathing hard as our lips crashed together with our almost naked bodies following suit, and in that moment of passion, I realized that he too had been searching for someone who didn't hate his darker side, and later, he held me back when the melancholy returned, not wanting to watch a fellow bearer of the Soul of Chaos lose her life.

I fell in love with him as a result, and we proceeded to survive that day, letting our inner demons possess us as we reverted to fellow savages, carving a way out of horde of Them, and by the time it was over, our bodies were covered in our enemies blood, and my thighs ran wet with the lust that had built up allowing my inner demons to control me.

And, though Komuro didn't seem to be paying attention, I could see his own body quivering with unbridled excitement at unleashing his own inner savage, leaving me with one thought:

I wanted to survive with him, as he understood the demons I had been afraid of, and he loved me for them.

Now, in our current moments, we have a brief respite from the struggle to survive, and now that it's calm, I realize I'm not the only one with passions. Shizuka-sensei and Rei-chan also have their designs on Komura-kun, while Kohta still has yet to give up on his attempts to court Saya, who I hope realizes that Kohta merely sees a kindred spirit within her that he wants to live on, much like I want to see Komuro's wildness of heart to retain life.

I don't care if I have to share Komuro with the others, as he has, whether he fully realizes it or not, become our pillar of strength, so I can't be greedy, as we all need him in one way or another.

However, I also don't want him to ever die, as he's the only one who understands the sexual heat granted me by my bloodlusts, and regardless, he loves me for it.

I want to reciprocate in return in no less equal measure at the very least.

* * *

Saya's POV

* * *

Currently, stupid as it may seem, I've relocated from where I was splayed on the couch to take a small walk.

No, I didn't go outside, as that would be suicide.

Actually, I can't sleep, and considering the weather is a bit muggy at the moment, I'm trying to walk off the sticky feeling and resolve a thought that been percolating through my brain about Them.

Japan is a coastal island nation, which means that humidity is a meteorological constant in our weather, so given that They didn't seem to be as aggressive as I thought during the more humid and rainy days led me to a hypothesis:

Apparently, whatever had animated their formerly human bodies was sensitive to temperature extremes, and apparently high humidity made them far less aggressive. And, considering they were composed of decaying human flesh, that also led me to believe that to avoid a further degradation of their physiological makeup, whatever gave them their feral, mindless intellect had also given them a primitive 'sleep mode" that told them to conserve their strength in humid weather.

It was just a guess, but after watching Them from yesterday react very sluggishly from Komuro-kun and the other's killing them, I noticed it had been rather hot and sticky then, and if anything, it was a bit worse now, so if my hypothesis (or would it be a theory?) was correct, staying at Shizuka-sensei's apartment (located at a low sea level, meaning it would retain atmospheric humidity rather well since water is heavier than air) was a wise course of action, as it meant that until the weather got better, our undead adversaries would be at a disadvantage.

As I padded around quietly, trying to punch holes in the idea, I felt some of my discomfort from the mugginess start to pass (aided by my current skimpy clothing apparel).

After a few minutes, I stopped in front of the room Kohta was keeping watch, where I decided to see if anything happened before heading off to bed.

What I saw when I cracked open the door was a surprise.

Kohta was sitting next to the window, dolefully sipping a drink, his eyes never leaving the outside as he did something I didn't think he would do.

Weep.

For a few seconds I stared in uncomfortable silence, watching the chubby gun nut of our group (and a guy who had not so secret feelings for me, especially after finding out I wore glasses) quietly cry to himself, then before he noticed me I cracked the door shut, not wanting to potentially embarrass him.

As I walked away, I felt an urge to cry myself. We had yet to find out if my parents were alright, and for the longest time I had perhaps been the most emotionally stable of our little group save Shizuka (who was remain unbelievably chipper for someone living in a 24/7 threat of being eaten by flesh eating dead people), but as I watched Kohta, who had transformed from the school wimp to one of the most badass (to use one of his Americanisms) members of our team, break down and cry, it kinda made me realize the guy whose advances I had been trying to shoot down was just as vulnerable as anyone else.

And so, as I returned to my place on the couch where I tried to again close my eyes, I realized that maybe I might have been a little hard on the guy.

Then again, even if I did go in there where he was surely still upset, what could I tell him to make our situation any better?

* * *

Kohta's POV

* * *

_Bravery means being the only one who knows that you are afraid._

_-Unknown_

I had been thinking about how I had gone from being a nobody to being seen as a badass by my friends while watching for more of Them, and as it occurred to me what had to happen to get there, I suddenly felt a great sorrow grip my heart, and despite the fact I've put on a brave face and acted like I've adapted to the 24/7 cliché me and the people I now consider closer than blood live in constantly, I have to admit on the inside, I'm terrified.

Originally, I used to be the fat nerdy kid who treated like the school chew toy. Hell, even a teacher or two (that bastard Shidou especially) treated me like shit, and to be blunt, no one knew that I was boiling over with rage inside every day, and it was only my own cowardice that kept me from snapping like those American kids at Columbine and killing everyone.

Seriously, at one point, I actually was so full of hatred for how I got stepped on I actually considered it.

And then They showed up.

Society and its standards became a relic overnight. Survival became a question of willing one was to apply violence to unending hordes of undead, and the ability to use weapons that could kill as many of Them was a boon to one who didn't want to die.

And so, my star was finally on the rise, as all the gun lore I had secretly amassed I finally got to use. And, now that I've essentially become one of the more combat capable members on Komuro's team (hey, even I acknowledge our group needs a leader, and like everyone else, he's who I would follow into Hell), I finally have respect I could have never gotten before, and for a time, my terror at the new world I'm forced to survive in had no hold over me.

Besides, when I finally stood up for myself and nearly killed that bastard Shidou-sensei with a nail gun, I finally felt like I was free to give the world the finger for the first time.

But that was then.

Now, the adrenaline high has worn off and I finally have a chance to relax, and with it, a chance to think.

Which is not a good thing, if you ask me.

After all, now that I'm no longer running on adrenaline and my own high from getting to show how much of a badass I am, my worries about what happened to my own family assail me. I also worry constantly about the day when one of the people I now consider my new family will fall at the decaying, blood covered hands of Them, and considering that the girl amongst this group I have feelings for has been keeping me at arm's length, I'm not sure what'll happen if either of us die before I get a chance to tell her that even if she never grows to love me, I care for her anyway, and though I don't have much to offer aside from my life, I'll be more than happy to give that to her if it meant that it would be a protection against ever watching her lovely face from turning ashen, her flesh from rotting, and her body turned into an unwitting weapon of evil against her fellow man.

In fact, as I try to compose myself so I can tell Komuro-kun it's his turn to take over the watch, I have to admit that I kinda wish Saya could read my mind right now, so she could know just how much for her safety I constantly agonize over.

* * *

_People sleep peaceably in their beds because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf._

_- George Orwell_

* * *

**Meanwhile, as Kohta-san commences with his plans, a little girl called Mareseto Alice lies in a bedroom farthest from any windows, holding a dog named Zeke like a charm to ward off evil spirits, and despite the constant threat of former humans now reanimated mindlessly killing her like they slaughtered her parents, her dreams are remarkably nightmare free.**

**After all, as she dreams, she sees the dark shapes of the nightmares being fought off by her older brothers and sisters while Zeke stands proudly in front of her like a valiant Christian facing down the Lions, and from where she stands, she sees the nightmares being forced to retreat into the darkness from whence they came.**

**As they disappear, Takashi-kun holds her like her father did, telling her it will be alright. Saeko, Rei, and Saya onee-sans crowd around her, fussing over her, making sure she isn't hurt, and Kohta onii-chan gives her a thumbs up as he tells her the bad people are gone now.**

**Finally, Shizuka-oneechan holds her like her mother used to, and as the dream fades out happily, the last happy thread ending with her being rocked back and forth in the safety and security of the blonde's arms, and as she returned to sleep, she held Zeke a little tighter as she felt naught but quiet, felt naught but calm, and somehow knew, if only for a little while, her future promised peace…**


	3. Chapter 3

High School of the Dead Deadly Outbreak

Written by Strike Master Ice

Edited by Rpgingmaster

This is my take on the original story from the anime and manga. I hope all of you enjoy.

P.S. Readers, please note in advance this story has strong language, violence, and sexual content. If this

bothers you or you aren't old enough to read this sort of thing, please leave now.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_(2 hours before morning)_

* * *

_Komuro's POV_

I woke up and decided to go help Hirano keep watch, and with luck, try not to focus on the distraction the bodies of the women amongst our group had become. Anyway, when I made it up to where Hirano was calmly keeping watch, sipping juice and looking alert, I asked,

''What's the status on Them?''

''There aren't too many moving around. Besides, the sun is about to be up in a few hours, so we'll have to wake the ladies up and get ready to leave while they aren't feeling aggressive.''

With that, he tossed off the last of the juice and handed me the remains to dispose of, resuming his scanning of the outside with a pair of binoculars. On that note, I took my leave, chucked the can in a nearby wastebasket, and headed downstairs.

As I wound my way down to the living room, I saw Saeko rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand while her bokan was readied in the other, and upon seeing me asked,

''Komuro-kun, did something happen?"

I barely noticed how good she looked still as under clad as before, and since the need for seriousness asserted itself, I told her,

''We'll have to leave soon. The sun is about to be up, so wake up the others and pack up everything into the Humvee.''

''I see. But be sure all of our weapons are loaded and ready for use in case any of them come at us.''

As she finished, Saya popped up behind her and concurred, then the two of them walked off to get ready.

As they left to get everyone else up, dressed, and prepared to move out, I went back to where I had been sleeping, cleaned and loaded my shotgun and made sure I had stashed adequate backup ammo on my person. Then, I headed upstairs to Hirano, where I found he was loading up our remaining ammo and spare weapons into the duffel bags we had used earlier. He noticed me and said he'd be down soon, so I went downstairs where I found the ladies had resumed wearing much more modest apparel (read: something you could wear when cops were relevant and not get arrested) and were getting ready to leave themselves.

Not long afterwards, we all embarked as a body to the Humvee, Saya, Rei, and Shizuka holding the bags (save Alice, who we ensconced inside the Humvee first), and while they stashed everything inside, Saeko, Hirano, and myself played lookout.

It turned out this was a wise idea, because just as most of our ammo was stashed (coincidentally this was when the sun started to peek over the horizon), Saeko told everyone to be quiet. We did as commanded, and from around the corner from where we were parked, we heard a shuffling noise.

I, being closest to the noise, cocked my shotgun and made sure rounds were chambered as my finger slipped from the trigger guard to the trigger. No sooner had I done this, a gasp went up as one of Them (a woman) shambled into view, and since half her face was missing (including an eye), I poised to fire assuming she turned around and saw us.

Well, that turned out to be the case, but before she had even pivoted halfway around, the world echoed with the sound of both barrels going off as I aimed at her upper torso, and my aim must have been a little high, because everything from the neck on up turned into a massive splatter against the nearby street. And, before we could breathe a sigh of relief, we could hear some somewhat more distant shuffling noises, which prompted the hurried shoving of our remaining parcels in the Humvee, and as they finished, we three lookouts retreated to the vehicle, where Shizuka was already gunning the engine, and before I could tell her to haul ass, another one of Them shambled into view.

Moments later, it soon joined the first one's remains as Shizuka plowed forward, and as Hirano leaned out a window to aim at anything else that might try anything, I did the same as I hastily pointed for Shizuka to head east.

As she did, I finally noticed hardly anyone had made any noise, even to scream, and as Shizuka pulled away from the area, I realized that (A) we all knew those bastards reacted to sound, so the silence was probably saving us some potential aggravation, and (B) this shit was becoming part of the territory of day to day life, and while a part of me was grateful we were able to keep it together, the remaining part of myself that wasn't enjoying the lawless state of affairs silently mourned the fact we were starting to consider this day to day Hell halfway normal.

Moments later, as we headed off for our next destination, I was thinking about where we should out next to find our parents when Saya asked,

''Komuro-san, where should we head for next?''

In response, I looked around the surrounding area, using the brief pause to think before I replied,

''We got everything we need here, so let's make sure that gun shop we planned to ransack doesn't have anything else we might need, then we'll try seeing if any of our parents are still alive."

''Sounds like a good idea." was her response. And, assuming my ears weren't playing tricks on me, I detected some trust in her voice, which made me wonder if, despite the fact Saya had a tendency to sound as if she wanted to take charge on occasion; she was starting to rely on my leadership.

At any rate, everyone went silent as Shizuka drove onward, with me closing my eyes as I thought about my current role and the stumbling block to my effectiveness.

A good leader such as I considered myself (though that might be egotistical of me to say) should be the guardian of the physical and emotional welfare of those under my charge, right?

That said I have to admit it is still hard to struggle against the lust inside myself for the females under my care.

But, at least for now, I've got bigger concerns to worry about.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I currently working on next chapter, so I would welcome suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

High School of the Dead Deadly Outbreak

Written by Strike Master Ice

Edited by Rpgingmaster

This is my take on the original story from the anime and manga. I hope all of you enjoy.

P.S. Readers, please note in advance this story has strong language, violence, and sexual content. If this bothers you or you aren't old enough to read this sort of thing, please leave now.

Chapter 4

(When they got back to the gun shop)

_Saya's POV_

I was impressed that Komuro and the resident overweight gun otaku had cleaned out the gun shop to the point we could start, end, and restart another World War.

Of course, now that I think about it, I shouldn't be surprised that Hirano-kun wouldn't forget to be ultra prepared, which, given the formerly human abominations we fight off every day, makes perfect sense.

I saw them coming out of the store with everything else they could have possibly stripped the place of, it seemed pretty pointless to be surprised.

They both deposit the bags in the trunk and got in, that's when those bastards came by right now, fortunately those two were right on time getting as we make our perfect get away.

Hirano took a breath and announced what happened.

''The shop has been cleaned out, so finder's keepers and losers weepers!''

He grinned as he held his rifle, obviously feeling proud of the fact he had basically gotten comfortable with committing an act of what would be robbery if the police still mattered, so I decided to bring him down to earth with snarky reproach,

''Sounds like you are pretty comfortable doing things that would have gotten you arrested to survive these days, aren't you?''

In response, he promptly looked sheepish and shut up.

As he joined everyone else in silence as we headed on, I took out one of the bags and search through for a gun suitable for me.

''Hey Hirano what kind of gun is this?''

I holded it up showing him a handgun different from others.

He leaped with excitement with a sinister grin.

''That's a Beretta M92 with 15 rounds used by the U.S military and its illegal here in japan!''

I gave a smirk and twirled it with my index finger like what Americans call cowboys.

I reached on my my side waist for my Luger gun (which my mom gave me when we escaped) and examined how many round I had.

_12 rounds. Thats good enough for me to blow those dead bastards heads off. _

I turned my head facing Komuro and wanted to asked him a question.

''Hey Komuro how far are we from the police station in the east?''

He close his eyes with his arms across his chest and started thinking, thats when he gave the answer.

''Well we are probably like 7 blocks from here , but hopefully Rei's dad and the other police officers are still alive at the station.''

Rei gave out a delightful smile and hugged Komuro.

''Oh Takashi thank you! I knew we can all count on you!''

And with that Komuro blushed as he scratch the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

Thinking about what has happen for a month and a half ,I was still worried about my parents. But I pray for their safety and as well for that chubby gun geek protecting me.

_Kohta's POV _

I was excited that me and Komuro cleaned out the gun shop, now we have enough ammo to defend ourselves.

I searched through the bag with illegal guns (you can't even get in Japan), making my adrenaline flow.

_''Oh whats this?'' _

I took out a gun and my eyes were sparkling with stars.

''_This is a Heckler & Koch MK.23 handgun use by the American army in spec ops, it can carry 12 rounds of capacity.'' _

I took out the next weapon and I started drooling.

''_A Heckler & Koch PSG-1 sniper rifle and its semi-automatic with a 15 round magazine use by the military and the special police forces another perfect weapon to blow their heads off.''_

I can feel the adrenaline in my body flowing with anxiety's to start to nuke these fucks in the head, not to mention if I ever see that bastard Shido sensei again he will regret that he ever made fun of me and as well as those other kids in school who made me look like a fool.

I have finally have so much respect from the group and they need me to protect them since I'm a best marksmen in the group ,Bushijima-senpai for her hand to hand combat skills as well as Miyamoto, Takagi is both shooting and using her strategy skills, Alice and Shizuka sensei (she's a nurse that can heal us) has no skills of fighting so we have to protect them and last Komuro our great leader ( who needs to practice with his shotgun skills) can lead us to survival.

What really concerns me is Takagi. I'm fully aware shes like a bitch, but I hope she can tell me her feelings towards me , since I'm willing to protect her with my life.

I would have the time to think about it since this is not the time, so I start putting the bullets into the magazines for our guns and extra ammo clips.

Since we are heading east to the police station to find Miyamoto's father we might get hold on ammo or more guns we need.

_lets use what we have for the time been._

_Saeko's POV _

I notice Hirano loading bullets in the clips with the grin on his face aside of the new guns he stole from the shop.

I can't wait when we get to the police station where any of them are still going to be there for me to slaughter them into pieces making my body hot with extacy and my thighs wet, the way I almost killed that rapist with my wooden sword.

Komuro completes me with his inspiring words fighting with him till the end, it doesn't matter if I have to share him with Rei-chan and Shizuka sensei just as long I stay with him.

I still remember when we both stay in the temple that night he understood my lust to kill and he accepted it. The way our naked bodies and lips touched made me want to kill more of them.

The best part of this was that we had sex in that temple that night, it really excites me the way he pleasures every part of my body.

In the morning when we both try to make out way to Takagi's house I was still afraid by my fear until Takashi encourage me to keep fighting even if I was drunk by my own power (not to mention groping my breast hard), but I continued to fight as long as I'm alive with him.

I went through my bag and I still have the katana that Takagi's father have given me its a double edge blade can slice a pig in half without the blade rusting (mainly for me to slice them into pieces) its the perfect weapon for me to keep fighting.

_Takashi please stay with me, always._

_Rei's POV_

I notice Saeko san is examining her katana preparing for our next fight with them in the police where we are heading,hopefully my Dad will be there.

I close my eyes and still was thinking about Hisashi the way he treated me so nice and he did a lot for me before this happen. At first I was upset that Takashi had killed him when he was about to turn into them, but I still loved him, even if we had fights or arguments.

We have been through a lot since this happen, saving me from that asshole who sexually harassed me, came with me when I left the bus because of that bastard Shidou who want us to be his leader and helped me when I fell off the vehicle.

I almost nearly killed Shidou with my gun because he hold me back the same year when my Dad investigate on his corruption on his politics, Its to bad I didn't have a chance to kill him even if this occur when people were infected. I know I wasn't the only one who was a victim of Shidou, Hirano was being made fun of in class because of him and he almost shot him using a nailgun.

Saeko and Shizuka-sensei still have eyes on Takashi which would make me a little uncomfortable as it is. Even at times like this I'll always stay with him forever, I don't care if I had to share him.

What can I do in this type of Situation?

_Shizuka's POV_

I looked at the mirror seeing everyone worried or enjoying themselves, I was mostly worried about Rika when she set out to come find me and I know she can hold on to herself since shes a elite cop which makes he easy to take down them.

I was thinking about Komuro when he bravely protected us with his orders as a strong leader. I can't do much but running them over (Which its all I can do) at least we can keep moving on to search for our families.

I still keep remembering when I was drunk and naked under a towel and hit on Hirano and Komuro since I could find a man to settle with.

Rei-chan and Bushijima-senpai are targeting on Komuro, I guess I would have to share him with them since society is destroyed.

I know I'm sometimes a ditsy and clueless , but I'm needed for to heal injuries and for medics. I really hope some day I will be a successful doctor when this is all over.

I still think about when I cope a feel on Komuro's groin, I know what I was doing when he hesitate on letting me continue.

He reminded me of Isshi Kuzu when he protected me from them when they broke in the office and tried to eat me. I'll never forget his bravery and courage when he risked his life for me.

Alice-chan is still going through how she lost her parents and I know it still hurts her inside, but I looked out for as if I was like a mother to her.

I know I can't do much, but I hope someday I can help fight with them, since they know how to use their weapons.

_Alice's POV_

I watched everyone what they were doing while I was eating my candy and had enough sleep last night holding Zeke by my side, since I'm still a little sad that I lost my parents and everyone is looking out for me.

I was happy that I was still alive when Onii-chan came to save me from them, I feel that I'm safe with them. Ever since I stayed with them I rarely get scared of them coming by when the Kohta-chan and the others stepped in and fight them.

At all means I stay close to Shizuka-sensei and Kohta-chan since they would keep me safe from them, so I try not to get hurt or eaten by them.

Everyday I think about my parents and I know they are watching down on me so I know I won't forget them.

I was wondering what's going to happen when everything will go back to normal?

Will I still be able to stay with everyone together as a new family?

_Takashi's POV_

I notice Alice was eating her candy, so I smiled that she was getting herself some energy. I thought about what was going to happen when we get to the the police station on the east.

I hope Rei's parents are ok and as well as mines also. I thought about me killing Hisashi since he turned into them, it made me sick to my stomach to do it but it was the only way to save myself and Rei.

I know she is still upset about me killing him, it turns out even after Hisashi was dead she still loves me for who I am.

Saeko still holds her sanity together after I helped her regain herself to keep fighting by my side, Hirano enjoying his newly guns to help him motivate and Alice try forgetting her painful lost of her parents.

Saya still has that stroke of a genius of know our plan for our next destination(Even with her harsh attitude and towards hirano) and Shizuka-sensei worried about her friend who is the special police force.

Everyone seems to have problems on their own like I do and try to forget it all. I miss Hisashi which is my best friend and my other friend Morita from class 4 who was good at a guitar and a record of all the hottest girls in school.

Speaking of hottest girls, I have been enjoying myself when I made love in that temple with Saeko, Make out with Rei on the stairs few nights ago and to make things better I can't believe I touched Shizuka-sensei on her behind when she try falling down off my back on purpose.

Thinking about all of this from last night and few nights ago made me realize that I can't let my lust for female bodies keep me on distraction from surviving.

My situation was complicated being with Rei after Hisashi died, Staying with Saeko with her inner demon lust to kill and maybe with a small relationship with Shizuka-sensei (Which she is 27 and difficult settling with someone in this destroyed society) all of this will be kind of difficult for me to handle it all, unless if they would share me...

**As the group made it to their way to the East police station they prepare whats about to happen to search for survivors and information for where the civilians are headed to. Komuro and the group scout out the area if any of them appeared.**

**Despite of the loses of many lives of friends,families and love ones, they fight until the nightmare is over until society has been restored.**


	5. Chapter 5

High School of the Dead Deadly Outbreak

Written by Strike Master Ice

Edited by Rpgingmaster

This is my take on the original story from the anime and manga. I hope all of you enjoy.

P.S. Readers, please note in advance this story has strong language, violence, and sexual content. If this bothers you or you aren't old enough to read this sort of thing, please leave now.

Chapter 5

(They arrived at the police station)

_Kohta's POV_

We finally made it to the police station hoping Miyamoto-san's father is alive, I was getting ready to blow some heads off with my rifle and few of my new guns we have.

''Here we are,lets clear the area and make our way inside.''

Komuro gave us the command to get ready for action, I handed him a tactical suspenders that we got from the gun shop for him to easily reach for his shot gun shells.

With a smirk on his face of agreement he strapped himself on to it and insert the shells and other ammo into the pockets.

I unlocked the safety of my rifle and jump out of the vehicle aiming if any of them were near by (As well as Komuro secured the opposite of Humvee) to ambushed us.

''Area's clear.''

I gave Komuro the answer, with that everyone got off and we entered the building. We looked around the front desk but deserted like a everyone was on break at the same time.

''Where should we start first?''

Takagi asked Komuro a question as she took out her Lugar.

Komuro turned around facing the group as he gave us an answer.

''We should head to the weapon room to take what ammo they have to put it to good use.''

Everyone nodded and we head for the stairs, of course I was starting to feel the adrenaline in my body flow if the police would of accidentally dropped one or a few of their guns on the floor.

As we head up to the second floor Bushijima-senpai beat them in the head (Since she is more skilled on hand to hand combat than me) making a path for us to process quicker.

''Here we are! Lets bust the door open and get ammo and guns!''

Komuro aimed his shotgun on the locked door, Miyamoto and Senpai watched out backs.

With a blast on the door the locked broke as Komuro pushed the door and open the light switch.

''What the hell?''

Komuro and I looked around the room the shelfs and cabinets were cleaned out.

''What? No weapons? Not even one single ammo in this dam room!''

Komuro was shocked and upset. I put on a sad face hoping I would get more guns, but it made me feel disappointed.

Alice walked to the table and picked up something and showed it to me.

''Kohta-chan what about this?''

I was a little amazed its was a holster for a handgun, it can be useful if we carried a handgun with us.

''We can use this to carry a handgun, good job Alice.''

I smile taking the holster from her and patted on her head.

Takagi gave me a cold attitude and yelled at me.

''You fat nerd!, That's not going to help us just to carry a simple handgun!, We need more guns to survive this shit world war we are into!''

I gave a sheepish grin and turn facing her gave hand it to her.

''You can use this Takagi, You have a handgun from the gun shop we ransacked early, I'm sure it can be put of good use.''

She stared at it and smirked taking it from my hand and strapping it on to her thigh.

''Takashi what do we do now?''

Miyamoto questioned him with a confused look on her face.

He closed his eyes and thinking what should our next order would be.

''I don't know since all the guns and ammo are gone we don't know to do expect finding information about where are the police are heading to.''

I stepped in to his decision and asked him for a request.

''Wait! Komuro why don't we try the evidence room, that's where they keep all the illegal stuff there, maybe we still have a chance to find any weapons we can use there.''

He nodded agreeing for my decision and we head to the third floor to the evidence room.

I aimed my rifle to the locked and shoot it. We entered the room and search the shelf's for any weapons.

''Whoa what do we have here?''

Komuro pulled a case from the shelf and opened it.

My face was sparkling with joy, it was a black combat shotgun and it came with a box of shotgun shells with it too.

''Thats a Benelli M4 Super 90! , Used by the U.S Marines and British Army!''

Komuro examined it and picked it up.

'' Whoa? Its heavier than the Ithaca.'' He can barely hold it up against him.

I explained to him with more details about the Benelli.

''Maybe, but its got a door breacher on it so you can use it like a pole-arm or a club.''

He nodded and offer his current shotgun he has been using.

''Hirano I think you should keep this. I've been using it since you taught me how it works, I think I can have you as my second shotgun man.'' He gave a grin.

''Sure thing. I guess you gotten a use of handling it, plus we're gonna need more than one shotgun in this war.'' I chuckled with a laugh.

We found more guns and boxes of ammo on the shelfs and gathered them on the table. We examined that our current weapons are better than these from the storage room, but the ammo was compatible to our weapons.

''Hirano we can use the ammo we found here and leave these old guns here as well, besides even if survivors come here they won't find any ammo in these guns.''

I process this agenda and stuffed the boxes in my backpack, even if anyone would comes here they won't find any loaded guns or a trace of ammo.

''So Komuro where do we go now?''

Takagi twirled her lugar with her finger and other hand on her waist.

''Lets get to the office and find info where all the police are headed.''

I head downstairs first to take the lead while Bushijima-senpai cover me and Komuro covered Alice and Shizuka-sensei on the back.

One of them was blocking our way and it was a SWAT team cop, I shoot him on the head and I leap on him checking out the guns.

''Wow! This is a MP5! Its got three extra magazines and it even has a silencer on it! Oh, this is a M92 handgun with two magazines on it!''

Everyone went silent as they saw me jumping in joy (Since I'm a otaku on guns) . Alice was a little confuse how I was when I see guns.

I picked up the handgun and give it to Bushijima.

''You can use this, just strap it around your leg.''

''I don't know how to use it though.'' she blushed with a little embarrassment.

''I'll teach you later then.''

I took the MP5 and gave it to Takagi.

''You can use this Takagi its a three rapid firing gun with a silencer, don't use it too much it still going to attract them with the sound.''

She look at it and hold it on herself and unlock the safe.

''Alright let's go, my dad should be in his office right now!'' Miyamoto ran with Kumoro back to the second floor where all the police's offices at.

''Shizuka-sensei, Munchkin! Stay behind me, Hirano, senpai cover our backs'' Takagi hold her MP5 up as she ran forward.

I turned around and keep watch if any of them were following us, senpai was on front of me guarding the three of them.

We proceed to the next destination to find any whereabouts on the police and Miyamoto's father. I doubt that they could leave a notice or a message telling where they are at, but hopefully our parents will be safe.

I wonder if Takagi will ever tell how she feels about me?

I hope you guys enjoyed it. This what I came up with, next chapter will be at the mall and yes Hirano will finally meet the beautiful police Asami and as always I welcome any suggestions


	6. Chapter 6

High School of the Dead Deadly Outbreak

Written by Strike Master Ice

Edited by Rpgingmaster

This is my take on the original story from the anime and manga. I hope all of you enjoy.

P.S. Readers, please note in advance this story has strong language, violence, and sexual content. If this bothers you or you aren't old enough to read this sort of thing, please leave now.

Chapter 6

(Entering the office)

_Saeko's POV_

We made our way to the office where Rei-chans father is at, hopefully he can take us to refuge where people who were still alive.

Rei-chan burst through the door and yelled out in a distressful way.

''Daddy!''

Takashi try to stop her if any of them were about to ambush us if we were not careful.

''Rei!''

As the door open the room was empty as if everyone were done from work. Hirano start going through the desks to find information, Takagi looked through the police papers, Alice and Shizuka-sensei looked at the boards and records on the police.

I guard the door for security until they have found anything. Since none of them are showing up I guess I have the chance to strap the gun holster on my leg , I hope Takashi likes it the way I was under clad last night and he liked it.

Rei-chan was stunned how the office was empty and walked to the desk looking at a picture of her parents. Takashi went to comfort her placing his hands on her shoulders. I didn't mind after what we have all been through.

''Shit! Nothing on where have the police are headed to!''

Takagi was frustrated and threw the papers on the floor.

Hirano was done searching the the desk and was exhausted.

''Dam! Nothing here too.''

Takashi release his hands from Rei-chan and announced his orders.

''Since there's nothing here left on where the police are headed, we have no choice but to keep moving, I say we head to the mall right now for shelter and gather some supplies, then head to Rei's house to check on her mom.''

Everyone nodded and I stepped in with the holster strapped on my leg shaking my hips.

'' So what are we waiting for? Lets get going then.''

Komuro and Hirano stared and both have a nosebleed, Shizuka-sensei and Alice-chan were impressed on how it looked on me and last Rei-chan and Saya-chan were jealous how it look (fact that I'm attracting the guys attention) .

We both head to the front door and a bunch of them were outside Komuro and I start killing them, Hirano and the others head to the Humvee ( Shizuka-sensei start the engines) Hirano use the Ithaca to cover us.

''Saeko lets go!''

Komuro was done blasting three of them with his new shot gun.

One of them was in my way, so I use full force to smash it on the head. I saw my wooden bokan had a big crack and I tossed it on the ground and got in.

We finally got away and a perfect victory for us for escaping with no problems.

I turned my back around reaching for my bag and took out my double edge blade, this sword Takagi-san has given me to cut them down into pieces. It is the perfect weapon for me to use to take down two or three of them.

Hirano was loading shells into the Ithaca, Saya-chan loaded bullets into the gun clips from our duffel bags and Komuro cleaned his new shotgun.

We have finally arrived at the mall after that 2 hour drive from blocked roads and ramming them over.

''Shizuka-sensei we have to parked behind the mall that way no one can try to hot wire the Humvee!''

Saya-chan gave her the order.

Shizuka-sensei drove all the way to the back of the mall and stopped the engine and place to keys in her gigantic breast.

Takashi, Hirano and Saya-chan unlocked the safety of their guys to open fire on them.

''Alright guys you know what to do right?''

Takashi gave the command as he pulled the slide of his shotgun.

''Yea Takagi and I will take the lead and you and Bushijima-senpai cover us on back.''

Hirano set the safety to semi-auto.

We all jumped out off the vehicle and started running, Saya-chan open fire with her MP5 fire and Hirano open second fire as well.

Few of them were coming in, Takashi blasted his shot gun on three of them.

Rei-chan and Shizuka-sensei picked up two shopping carts on the ground and loaded our bags on it to make there way to the front door.

''We are clear lets go!''

Hirano waved his hand standing to secured the door.

Me and Takashi ran to the door like we were retreating from a world war.

I got in first and he and Hirano close the door and locked it.

We finally made inside to catch our breaths.

''Are you guys ok?''

A female police officer walked up to us and gave us a smile.

We were happy that survivors took refuge here.

''Yea we're ok thank you.''

I answer her and sheath my sword.

We all head upstairs to meet up with the other survivors there.

When we got there there were three other survivors one was like around his 30s large man looks like a thug, the next one was like a college student with glasses and headphones and an old couple.

Rei-chan, Saya-chan and I went to take all of our bags to a safe place so they won't get stolen. (A) we can't trust anyone with our stuff know what they are going to steal from us, and (B) if they see us carried guns they can steal it from us and shoot us and them.

_Rei's POV _

We took our stuff to a sporting store to hide our duffel bags full of guns and ammo so no one can steal them from us.

Me and Shizuka-sensei took the bags to the back room where they keep all the products stored up in boxes.

''Lets put to them in here.''

I told sensei to put the bags in a box label 'baseballs ' and moved them to on the wall next to where all the golf clubs are at.

Saeko secure the door so no one will know where we are hiding our weapons.

Saya-chan found us and was carrying Takashi's backpack. She went inside where we were at and took out a few extra ammo from the duffel bags and throw them in his backpack.

''Why do were need the ammo from?''

I curiously asked her.

''They might need it if they are going out to get stuff for us if they leave the mall.''

I agree with her and we walked out closing the door.

**Well thats what I came up with and they finally meet the beautiful police officer Asami. More will come and I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	7. Chapter 7

High School of the Dead Deadly Outbreak

Written by Strike Master Ice

Edited by Rpgingmaster

This is my take on the original story from the anime and manga. I hope all of you enjoy.

P.S. Readers, please note in advance this story has strong language, violence, and sexual content. If this bothers you or you aren't old enough to read this sort of thing, please leave now.

Chapter 7

(At The Food Court)

_Shizuka's POV_

We gathered around the table setting up a meeting of what to do next since we found ourselves shelter in the mall. Rei-chan was serving us drinks (she use to work in a cafe in middle school) to keep us refreshing.

''So whats plan? We have a chance right now to stock up on clothes and other equipment.'' Komuro sipped on his juice and was asking the group for suggestions.

''Well we are aware that we have plenty of ammo and guns with us, now we just need like a walkie talkie and find out where all the survivors are heading.'' Kohta-chan swirling his juice with a straw.

''Maybe we can find one around the stores here and get like five each. Now we just need to figure the area around so we can move on search for your parents and Shizuka-sensei's friend at the same time.'' Takagi-san was tapping her finger on the table.

''Ok let's split up and find what we can use and put them in a safe place until we leave this place.'' Saeko-chan got up and took her katana.

Since everyone decided to go gather stuff I went to the mattress store to a nap after a long day of going from Rika's place, then the police station and now to the mall.

I close my eyes and let my body get some rest.

_Takashi's POV _

Me and Kohta took a walk with our primary guns to find a place to hide them by searching the safest store where no one will know.

''Yo Takashi once we have all the guns hidden what do we do now?'' Kohta set his rifle to safety.

''Well we should go up to the roof to see how things are around the area and figure out which route we can take for us to kill less of them.'' I stopped and close my eyes.

''ok I'll head up soon to planned everything and the ladies already hide our other guns somewhere around the store too.'' he inform as he scratch the back of his head.

''Kohta lets hide our guns in this store.'' I pointed to for him.

He was shocked and his face was red.

''A lingerie store? Komuro thats a great idea at least no one will find our guns here.'' He took my Benelli and his rifle and went in to hide them from all that amount of bra's covering it.

_I feel so indecent doing this_

I was shaking with nervous if the ladies see their leader being a horn dog at this situation.

''ok done lets check up on everyone.'' We both walked back to the food court to check up on the ladies.

When we got there we saw Alice-chan wearing jeans and a plaid button shirt.

''Oni-chan , Kohta-chan you like my new clothes?'' Alice gave us her innocent smile.

We smile and Kohta pat her on the head.

Then we heard yelling and screaming.

''HOW LONG WE INTEND TO STAY HERE ANY LONGER?''

We turned around and went to check it out.

The survivors were yelling at Asami-san.

''We can't stay here longer its only a matter of time when those monsters are going to eat us all!''

A skin bald guy start arguing with Asami-san.

''Shit! This is bad.'' I spoke out next to Hirano.

''Yea shes trying the best she can her help those survivors, but instead they are giving her a hard time.''

''What can we do in this type of situation Hirano?'' I asked him.

''I have an idea, we still got the revolver and its what the police uses.''

''So if we give her the gun the survivors will obey her orders huh?'' I was curious how this will turned out.

''exactly let's get in the conversation.''

Hirano went to talk to her and I help explain to the them.

''Hey officer you dropped something'' Hirano showed it to her.

''oh! A revolver gun'' she was surprised and her tears were cleared.

The people were shocked with their mouths dropped.

''I told you all she was a official police, maybe you all should start to respect her!'' I protest seriously.

The bald guy start yelling back at me with his kind of tone.

''Don't get cocky kid! Just because she has a gun that doesn't mean we all follow her orders!''

I was pissed off as fuck and turned my back on him and walked to Hirano and the lady police side.

We both went off back to the food court to have a discussion.

''Thank you so much guys I don't know what to do without your help and I can't believe you have a gun with you.''The girl bow to us in a mannered way.

''My name is Asami-san I'm a police officer and I'm still a rookie.'' she gave a sheepish grin.

''Please to meet you I'm Takashi Komuro and this is Kohta Hirano.'' I gave her a introduction to with and with Hirano as well.

''Please to meet you guys and I did notice that you can in the mall with big guns, you must be all brave fighting those monsters out there.

''Its nothing I'm a expect of guns when I was trained in the military and Komuro is the leader of the group , pretty much means hes giving us a order to survive this madness.'' Hirano gave a sheepish grin and scratch the back of his head.

Saeko, Rei, Alice and Saya came by and see we were in a conversation although Saya was not please that Hirano and Asami are get friendly (seeing how the looking of her glaring face).

''Hey good timing we have a new member of our group this here is officer Asami shes want to help us survive.''

Hirano introduced her to the ladies.

''Whatever you fat otaku! Just be sure that she knows what shes doing ok?'' Saya was snapping at Hirano as she turned and walked away.

''Did I say something wrong?'' Hirano was confused and thinking about what Saya was yelling at him about.

''Hey wheres Shizuka-sensei?'' Alice was curious looking around us.

We searched the building to find her and our last place is in the mattress store where thug survivor was holding a knife around her neck and her clothes were lifted and unbuttoned.

''Don't move or she gets it!''

''Shimada let her go now!'' Asami-san demanded him to let Shizuka-sensei go.

''Oh like the cute police girl is gonna give me a order , Well your not my type and get any closer and shes dead!'' He leaned the knife a little close on her neck as if he was seriously going to kill Shizuka-sensei.

I couldn't bear the fact this was how Rei was being raped and hostage so I took out a handgun that we swiped earlier from the gun shop and pointed to him.

''if you don't obey her orders than I'll shoot you then you asshole!'' I was pissed and about to pull the trigger.

''HA HA HA do it boy! If you fire that gun I'll kill her faster than you can that trigger!'' Shimada was insane like that asshole I shot back in the gas station when he was really gonna kill Rei ,but this was different.

''Komuro-kun don't! If you fire at him what if you shoot me by mistake!'' Shizuka-sensei was terrified if I had shot her by accident.

Suddenly I saw Hirano behind him and was holding a wire and I figured out his plan I lowed my gun and he strangled him on the neck forcing him to drop the knife.

''Shizuka-sensei come over here!'' I raise my gun up and using my left arm wrapping around her on her waist.

''I got you now you sick fuck!'' Hirano tighten the wire and threw him on the post of the bed leaving Shimada unconscious.

''Lets leave him in the at the food section and we''ll tie him up on a chair.'' Hirano and Asami-san carried him to the grocery store.

I was relieve and put the gun in the back of my waist and looked a Shizuka-sensei.

''Shizuka-sensei your not hurt are you?'' I was concern about her.

''No, but thank you for saving me Komuro-kun I'm sorry if I wondered off like that'' She bow to me as a apology.

''no need to i'm just glad your safe that's all''

''Thank you Komuro-kun!'' she came up close to hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I was surprise that my former school nurse would do something like that or maybe this could be one of my fantasies I been having...

**Well there you have it Asami-san has her spotlight and she will join them with the group. Next will be the survivor Hiro Tamaru will aid the group. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

High School of the Dead Deadly Outbreak

Written by Strike Master Ice

Edited by Rpgingmaster

This is my take on the original story from the anime and manga. I hope all of you enjoy.

P.S. Readers, please note in advance this story has strong language, violence, and sexual content. If this bothers you or you aren't old enough to read this sort of thing, please leave now.

Chapter 8

_Saeko's POV_

I'm glad that Shizuka-sensei is safe and the guys took care of that rapist asshole to lock him up. I went up to the roof and brought a PSG-1 in a duffel bag filled with ammo from the sporting store we hid.

I sat on the floor and drank a soda thinking about Takashi. Since everyone is doing their own terms I thought maybe we can spend time with each other without any disturbance.

Hirano-kun seems to have interest on Asami-san when he stood up for her, I know he has a kind spirit and however he is gonna to deal with a dilemma with Saya-chan since he likes her.

Ever since this outbreak has been happening I wanted to try to use a gun like how Hirano I took out the rifle from the bag and unlock the safety.

I peer through the scope and got a target, from what I seen Hirano using a gun he holds the front to steady the gun and then shoot.

I fired and got a headshot and shift the gun to the next target and fire. My head was rushing tempting for me to kill even more of them as I keep firing till I ran out of bullets.

''Saeko what are you doing?'' Takashi came up the roof.

''I'm trying to learn how to use a gun like how you and Hirano do.''

He smile , took the rifle from my hands and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

''I'll teach you and it would be great if you can shoot and kill them with your sword at the same time.''

I smiled back and pulled him close with a hug. Even though I love to do close combat with my sword, there are times that I can learn how to use a gun.

''Thank you Takashi and I'll let you know if I want practice from you'' I release him and start walking to the door.

I open the door and turn facing him.

''You know this could be our little private session if you know what I mean'' I gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

''Sure I would love that and we can do something special after practice.'' He start undressing me with his eyes.

With that I close the door and walked down the stairs. I went to the food court and I saw Shizuka-sensei drinking coffee.

''oh Saeko-senpai care to join me?''

I nodded and came over sitting across from her.

''Where is everyone?'' she sip on her coffee.

''Don't know, but Takashi is on the roof helping me how to use a gun.''

Her eyes were wide open and surprised and she took her eye off of me.

''Saeko-senpai are you and Komuro-kun are together?'' she asked me a serious question out of the blue.

''Yea.. I'm with him and if I'm not mistaken I saw you gave him a hug and a kiss when he save you from that thug were you not?'' I looked down on the table thinking about it.

''Yea I did and to be honest he's brave, caring and risking himself to protect us from them. To put it in terms I guess I like him to... I mean its weird for the two of us liking the same guy at the same time.'' her face was turning red and turned away from me.

''Make that three Rei-chan got him first before us so this is gonna be a tough situation for us to get our hands on him.'' I giggled.

''Yea but we do know that we love Komuro-kun from the bottom of our hearts and I'm sure it would be alright if we do share him.''

With that she got up stretching her body and walked to the mattress store to sleep.

I close my eyes and rest my head on the table to take a nap, I can't stop thinking about our relationship with the bond we have of our hearts. I can really guarantee that our future will be saved and all of them will be wiped out by us.

_Kohta's POV _

I got up the roof carrying a duffel bag of our guns and a cooler with drinks for my favorite time of targeting practice.

''Yo Hirano whats up man?'' Komuro was on the floor loading bullets in the clip of a PSG-1 sniper rifle.

''Not much just gonna practice my shooting on them for fun care to join me?'' I gave a grin on my face to him.

''Are you fucking kidding! I always wanted to try that, even if we are not on duty right now.'' he was acting wild like he won the lottery.

We both took out a box of rifle bullets and place them on the ledge of the roof. I took out another gun from the bag a _Accuracy International AW tactical bolt action sniper rifle known in the British Military use for long range or mid range _perfect gun to practice on them.

_''_Since your gun is semi-auto you'll get more of the head shots than me, but I only want to shoot them in my way of style.'' I grinned as I insert 5 bullets in the chamber.

''Fine by me and whats in the cooler?''

''Juice, soda and beer. We're gonna have fun being up here to clean them on the head.'' for awhile.'' I open the cooler and took out a juice.

''Awesome and at least we won't be lectured by adults for under age drinking. We can drink and party up here as long as we want.'' Komuro gave a cocky grin and open a cap of beer.

We took out 10 boxes of 7.62x51mm caliber rifle bullets to prepare to start the party. Komuro insert the bullets in the clips which he bring out 3 magazines of 15 rounds and I didn't tell him that I got a magazine kits in our Mobile fortress. Not to mention that we have magazine clips that can hold 25 rounds of bullets.

''Ok all the bullets are in the clips. I'm locked and loaded, are you done?''

''Yea but first how about a toast for all the best guns we stole and surviving this war shit for a month.'' I picked my can of juice and raise it high.

''Yea on top of that we men are surrounded by several beautiful women and thank fucking goodness they have hot dam bodies!'' Komuro picked up his beer.

''Well cheers!'' I gave the first call.

''Cheers'' 

With that our drinks tapped and we started drinking. We place the drinks on the ground and open fire on them.

''Head shot!''I yelled as I pulled the trigger and got a hit on the head and lift the slide to release the empty bullet.

''Double Head shot!'' He got two hits with one bullet by shooting the one of them on the head that pierced through the second head.

''Oh Yea this is fun!'' I got rowdy and gave the second shot on the eye of them.

''Yea you like that huh? You dead bastards!'' Komuro was giving them a killing on their heads.

Soon we heard the door open and our youngest member Alice came to see us shoot them.

''Kohta-chan, oni-chan can I watch? Please?'' She gave us those innocent puppy eyes.

I didn't want to break a little girls heart by saying no so I wave my hand for her to come over.

''Yea! You guys are the best!'' she came over between us and dropped down boxes of pocky sticks for us (most of them were more chocolate than strawberry) to eat for our snack.

''Yo Hirano how many duffel bags we have? I mean its true we cleaned out the gun shop ,but how much ammo we have and what happen the rest of the guns we stole?'' He turned facing me as her release the empty clip.

''Well I counted before we entered the mall I would say six bags. Two bags have shotguns, rifles and a few disassemble assault rifles (Also illegal in japan) , one bag has countless handguns with that are compatible with 9mm's and magnum's and the rest of the other three all of the bags are all boxes of ammo, magazine clips and tons of hand grenades they keep in a locked safe cabinet I found when we went back to the shop for the second time.'' I took 10 bullets from the box and start reloading.

''Hand grenades? And Assault rifles Are you kidding! They actually would sell those!'' He was shocked that we have firepower and explosives for this war we are in.

''Well yea only for the japanese military and special forces team. But no need to worry under the floor of the trunk of the humvee theres a storage hole where I kept all the best and powerful guns there along with two other bags of ammo we had in the trunk and we brought in six powerful guns in the mall and one bag of our ammo too. Which means the rest of the other guns Miyamoto-san hide are all second and third class.'' I sip on my juice.

''So what you saying is that we can use the weak and decent level guns to defend ourselves and save the powerful ones for our last resort if I'm correct?''

''Yea so we have enough to last us for 2 to 3 months of surviving this world war we are in.'' I took some pocky sticks to eat from Alice-chan.

''Well I guess that means we're unstoppable group huh?'' He insert a second clip.

After with all those details we began enjoy our time shoot them and chugging our drinks.

''Oni-chan do I get a gun?'' Alice-chan ask with those cute eyes.

''um.. well we are your guns you us use to shoot for you..'' Komuro and I gave a sheepish grin to her for an answer.''

''yea at least I don't need to carry one'' She was jumping cheerfully.

Now I was scare that if we let a underage kid learn to use a gun she can get hurt (A) she can accidentally shot us and miss the targets and (B) A large swarm of them can eat her alive if she was surrounded.

After 2 hours of non stop of target practice we decided to call it a day, I mean our great leader took out the most than me but I manage to take out as many as I can. I picked up Komuro's discarded clips and let Alice-chan hold it.

I picked up the cooler and carried the two rifles and head back inside to the building. I was in a great mood when we shot those dead bastards all day. It made my adrenaline flow in my body making me ready for tomorrows second day of practice.

''That was fun I'm not gonna lie.'' Komuro carried the bags to the sports store to hide our goods.

''Yea who would of thought it turned out to be fun to practice our shooting to be ready for the real action when we leave the mall''

''Alice-chan had fun too using you guys do all the work.'' she made a small giggle and ran to the ladies where their at.

We gave her a thumps up and continue walking to the store. I can't really say on this but, even if we had plenty of guns we still can trust the other survivors in the mall other than Asami-san in the mall.

_I wonder if it would be alright for Asami-san to join our group since she's fighting for the right reason?. _

**I hope you all enjoyed that since their having fun on the roof killing them one by one practice ...heh heh. Thanks for reading and next chapter will Shido sensei's POV I know I know we all hate that bastard but I give him one shot of his side of the story. **


	9. Chapter 9

High School of the Dead Deadly Outbreak

Written by Strike Master Ice

This is my take on the original story from the anime and manga. I hope all of you enjoy.

P.S. Readers, please note in advance this story has strong language, violence, and sexual content. If this bothers you or you aren't old enough to read this sort of thing, please leave now.

Chapter 9

_Shido' POV_

Its has been a month since this happen and I'm very tired and hungry. I have been running from those infected creatures all day with my three students Yuuki Miku , Tsunoda and Kurokami , after that accident with the bus crash only three students and myself survived and everyone else was dead.

We need to find a place to take shelter for the night, so I can rest my energy for tomorrows group orgy.

''Shido-sensei way don't we take that hotel and stay there for the night?'' Tsunoda pointed his finger towards that building.

''That would work we should barricaded ourselves until morning comes.''

''Sensei Look!'' Yuuki pointed.

One of them appeared it was a police officer, Tsunoda picked up a baseball bat and smashed its head off.

I walked over to its body and search its pockets and picked up a revolver and five extra bullets.

'_'heh heh with this I'm able to defend myself and the students as well.'' _

I put the gun in the back of my waist and the bullets in my pocket.

Everyone went inside the hotel and help barricade the door, I was able to get some rest for tomorrows refuge for us.

I lay down on the bed resting my tired body thinking living on this new world among us. I sure was upset that Shizuka-sensei and the rest of those other students left the group, it was very painful how Miyamoto and Hirano nearly killed my with their own hands of what I did to them.

I was so anxious if I had Takagi, Bushijima-senpai and Shizuka-sensei to stay with me I could of have a foursome orgy with them.

I think about how I killed two students back on the the school and Yamada off the bus when he disobeyed my new world I created.

''Shido-sensei theres some sushi in the fridge and sake also.'' Yuuki passed me a plate of rolls for me and a bottle of sake.

''This is good I can't believe they serve good food in hotels. So where do we go tomorrow sensei?'' Kurokami was munching his meal.

''Well I say we need to find people who are taking refuge away from those zombies and we'll be safe.'' I put a grin face to them and they smiled back.

After the meal I went to sleep while the other three students went the next to have a threesome with each other, I was really focusing on my plan for the new world and my revenge on Komuro and his group the way they damage my reputation and my fathers pride.

However I can't blame them for what they say about my father. The fact that he is a tyrant who drove my mother to commit suicide , soon I became a teacher who want to help students.

I had to do what I did to have Miyamoto-san repeat the grade because of father of his investigation, now I'm being call the bad guy here.

The students are getting loud make noises in the next room and I can hear Yuuki moaning and screaming with pleasure.

Tomorrow when the day comes I will preach to all the survivors that this new world that I can create will can let us breath with prosperity.

I shall have my revenge very soon and those zombies will become a less nuisance when I make my goal come true.

**There you have it Shido's side of the story and he is a bastard. I know it was too short but thats what I came up with, next chapter will be everyone having fun. Until then thanks everyone. **


	10. Chapter 10

High School of the Dead Deadly Outbreak

Written by Strike Master Ice

This is my take on the original story from the anime and manga. I hope all of you enjoy.

P.S. Readers, please note in advance this story has strong language, violence, and sexual content. If this bothers you or you aren't old enough to read this sort of thing, please leave now.

Chapter 10

_Takashi's POV_

I head to the video game store to relax to play some games for a little while after a great targeting practice Hirano. I just want relax and enjoy some fun this mall has to offer for me and my companions.

I took out a console and hooked up to the t.v and grabbed a few games.

I placed the games on the floor and connected the controller to the console and that was when I felt a persons atmosphere coming behind me.

''Hi Komuro-kun hows it going?'' Shizuka came in the store behind my back and gave me a hug (I felt her enormous breast pressing on my back) giving me almost a epic of nosebleed.

I turned my body around and my heart completely stopped, Shizuka-sensei was wearing a sexy nurse costume (She must of got it from a lingerie store somewhere around the mall) it was revealing so much on her upper half and the hemline of the outfit was really short that reached up her thighs.

That was when I remember her question as I stammered out my answer,

''Um...Well I'm doing great... just trying to relax.. And that costume looks good on you...''

With that of a hesitation I sat down on the floor. As I did my very own eyes betrayed me as I can see her purple panties under that short uniform of hers. My pants became uncomfortable as I try adjusting them.

''What are you looking at Komuro-kun?''

I was caught off guard as my face turned red, in response she knew what was I staring at as she place both her hands covering the bottom of her dress and she blushed.

''K-Komuro-kun...Your such a naughty boy.. How could you look up my dress like that..''

Soon after being caught for peeking up her dress I close my eyes and bow my head forward for an apology

''I'm s-so sorry Shizuka-sensei!''

I felt ashamed that I stared up my former school nurse's (Okay, she was the school nurse) dress which makes me a complete pervert and I can imagine the worse if she slap me on the face.

I open my eyes with my head raised up and see her kneeing down (I still could see her panties again) facing me as she gave a small giggle

'' I was just teasing you! You can look up as long as you want sweetie!''

I felt like I died and went to heaven when she gave me the honor of doing something like that.

Although I would however want to look up. But I found whats left of my decency and gave her an answer without being disrespectful to her.

''Um... Thank you Shizuka-sensei... but I think I looked up already enough...''

My crotch was getting harder than most minerals, so I grab the bottom of my shirt to cover my hard on. That's when she came up close to me and place her hand on my forehead.

''Your not sick are you Komuro-kun?''

I could of sworn she was giving me a sexual torment. I was almost out of words for my answer and gave what I had.

''Um... No... I'm not sick I'm actually feeling fine... Thank you for asking..''

As I gave her a complete answer she release her hand from my forehead and close her eyes and smiled.

''If you are sick I can make you feel better, just for you!''

I think I felt my heart stopped as she was defiantly enjoy my sexual torment as she place both of her hands on my shoulders, pinned me down on the floor and crawled her body up to me. I nearly panicked as I felt her right knee pressing on my aching crotch and I accidentally stared at her open upper half of her top revealing most of her cleavage.

I then looked up at her face with a really red blushed she had.

''I love you Komuro-kun. If you need something from me, you know where to find me.''

She close her eyes and place her lips against mines and our tongues were dancing.

I didn't know what do do in a situation like this, my former school nurse is in love with me. Form this moment I was about to face a third relationship with my school nurse and I couldn't process if I can handle her Rei and Saeko-san.

With nothing to do I slowly close my eyes and enjoyed my kiss with her.

After ten seconds of making out she release her lips and was standing up on her feet.

''I'm going to be with the other ladies, enjoy your fun Kumoro-kun!''

With that she gave me a wink, place her hand on her lips, blew a kiss and walked out of the store in her erotic torture.

_I swear, If she was about to crawl over my body like that, even if I was on the floor, I could of stick my face on her breasts..., Or maybe its just my hormones doing all the talking. _

I got back on my feet and with my hard on fading away, I pick up a game from the floor and examined it.

Zombie World 3 (Fiction not real) I see this could be a interesting game. I pop open the disc and inserted into the console.

I was selected to choose one character from the character selection. One was a leader with a shotgun, the second was a sexy female swordsmen, the third was a soldier with a M4 , the forth was a girl with a spear and the last was a drill sergeant with a M16.

I select the female swordsmen she reminded me of Saeko and everyone in the group knows how she fights.

As I begin to slay the zombies, my wingman Hirano came in the store.

''Are you playing Zombie World 3? I love that game!''

With an excitement I passed him a extra controller. He hit the start button and picked the leader.

''Oh yea this is awesome!''

Hirano gave a evil grinned and looked like her was about to kill someone in real life right now.

''Hey, and you thought real shoot was your favorite thing too. Well you should be good at playing games also''

I gave a smirk and tapped the button to throw grenades at the large horde of them.

''Oh Shit! That's what I'm talking about Komuro!''

He manage to get a chance to reload and blast them to bits.

''Oh no! Look out!''

Hirano pointed on the left side of the screen, one of them came by me and bite me on the arm and my life was depleted causing me to get a game over.

''Aw dam! I'm out.''

I dropped controller on the floor and watch Hirano still playing. He uncover a grenade launcher and start blasting them with acid rounds.

''Yea how do you like that acid?''

He got all cocky and rapidly fire acid rounds, without warning the blast deflected the wall the his character got caught in the blast and died.

''Oh Fuck! How could this shit of happen!''

Soon after playing we went up to the roof again and took all of our duffel bags to disassemble the weak guns.

''I still don't get why do we have to disassemble these guns we stole. I mean their weak, but its still guns are they?''

I unscrew the the handle of a shotgun while Hirano piled up all the disassemble parts.

''We have advanced fire power than these weak sauce of guns, so our only chance is to put them in a bag and get rid of it. Plus we have compatible ammo we can use for the powerful guns we have.''

He stuffed all the parts in the bag. Now I begin to start the bolt action rifles.

''Great idea and we're lighting up our baggage so we don't need to be carrying useless artillery. At least we still have all our ammo.''

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and was done with those rifles. We start pour flammable liquid in the the bags and drop them of the roof.

''Ok light it up Hirano!''

He came by the ledge with the itacha and fire on the bags which all the parts were in flames.

''Done I'm gonna stay here to put in this new assault rifle, thanks for helping Kumoro.''

I gave him the thumbs up and went to fine the ladies and check what they were doing.

I couldn't find any of them so I thought they could be in the lingerie store (which Shizuka-sensei wore that sexy nurse outfit) trying on outfits.

I went and looked around not of the them were in the store, As I turned around and got a near heart attack.

Saeko was wearing a blue sexy police costume (which is more skin of showing then a nurse outfit) holding a club and handcuffs.

My pants were getting uncomfortable again from what she wore. The skirt was tight and leather, the top was short and reached up to her bountiful breast.

I looked down on her feet when she wore high heels, move my eyes up staring at that short skirt she wears almost for me to look under, up to her revealing cleavage and looked at her with a leather choker and a hat.

''Whats wrong Takashi?''

I cover my nose with my hand and about to get a epic nose bleed, That was when she gave an answer.

''Oh this, Yea me and the other ladies are trying out costumes too wear until we are done with the laundry.''

As she stood up straight, her breast made a little bounce that made me about to lose control of myself and pants were growing tight from my hardness. I think she likes my sexual torment the way what she does.

I remember what she said so I gave her a opinion.

''Oh.. its okay.. and I do notice.. how good you look in that outfit...''

I pull the bottom of my shirt with a tight grip and I think she can see my hard on through my pants.

''Oh that's very sweet of you to say that, I just really want you to know, really Takashi.''

She blushed and began to lick her luscious lips, then coming close and pulled my body for another friendly hug.

I was about to really died and go to heaven as her body pressing on my hard on as shes whisper my ear,

''Your getting excited down there, I think I should arrest you and lock you up with me right now''

As she pulled herself away, leaving a kiss on my lips for her to make out with me. My body was weakening by her sexual torture.

She release her lips from mines and looked in my eyes.

''I love you Takashi and I don't think I would sleep by myself without you.''

With that she leaves in her sexual torture (I notice her black thong coming out on her upper waist of her skirt) out of the store.

My eyes rolled back of my head as I passes out on the floor from two beautiful women that seduced me with those erotic costumes and their sexual talk.

Also the ache of my crotch was getting to me intensely, I think my hormones have gain control of my body and decency.

**Takashi woke up after a long passed out from two beautiful women who was giving him his sexual hunger and uncontrollable arousal he had from them. So how he will find out in the future of his multi lovers he has? **


End file.
